Tails' dreams
by SJCEpicBlur
Summary: This is a story based on the poem I wrote rated "T" for possible profanity, violence, and romance. Sorry about the short chapters. They might get longer as the story progresses. I can't type that well.I have made a youtube vid. link in profile.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Save me

Tails awoke from his nightmare. He had that dream again. That dream of pure fear. He has had this dream for years. What would he do when sonic was not around to save the world all the time? He felt that there was no possible way he could fill sonic's shoes. Having a hard time processing these thoughts, he got unhappily out of bed.

He went to the kitchen to make his breakfast. "What's on the menu today?"he asked himself. "Eggs, ,no." Then he saw his favorite breakfast food. "Aahaa, fruity pebbles" He poured himself a bowl and went to the garage . He was working on a new invention. It was supposed to make you stay young forever, but what his prototype ended up doing was the exact opposite. He was working on the blueprints when he heard a knock on the door. "who is it?"he called "yo, open up!" he heard his best freind sonic reply.

"Hey sonic!" tails called. "I' working on a new invetion of mine. it's called the fountain of youth pro." Sonic looked at the machine. "It seems to need a bit of work done. But i'm sure you can finish it." Sonic is always so optimistic, tails thought. I really wish I could tell him about my dream, but i'm afraid it will make him feel sorry for me. And the last thing i need is someone's pitty right now"

Sonic noticed tails was distracted by something. "what's wrong, man?" He asked. "Oh noting really, just this dream I had."he replyed. "Wanna talk about it?" "not right now. Let's go see what knuckles is doing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

He came... he saw.. he ran like hell.

On the way to knuckles house,tails thought about telling sonic what happened in his reaccoring dream. But when he finally tried, he couldn't get his attention. sonic was distracted with something too. "something doesn't seem right about this place." Sonic seemed worried. tails knew what that meant. Then they saw it! the egg carrier 3! this one was ten times bigger and tough looking than the last one. It had a new golden paint finish on the sky deck. They saw the laser pointing staight at them! "Brace your self tails!" sonic yelled. Tails ran and hid behind a tree. Sonic tried to run, but got caughtin a puddle of mega-muck! "Shit! tails, help!" Tails ran over to sonic to try and pull him out.

Tails was scared out of his mind! his nightmare was coming true. He felt so helpless! Sonic saw the lasar start charging. "Run tails!" Tails knew if he ran, Sonic would die. But he couldn't let him die in vain. he had to carry on sonic's legacy with the freedom fighters. Although it was the hardest thing tails had ever done, he ran. the last words he ever heard his best freind say were"I love you, brother."

* * *

To be read while listening to:

evanescence - my immortal

Three years later

There was not a day that went by that tails did not regret his decision when sonic died. It haunted him so, he couldn't even find it in himself to go to the funeral. He couldn't deal with the fact that he was gone. It seemed when he was alive, he would live now he didn't have the chance to talk and hang out like they used to. Three years of tears and pain had been drained from his body. in those three years eggman had gone into hiding, out of fear of the freedom fighters wrath. Tails had sworn to himself that he would find and kill him if it was the last thing he had spent all his time at FFHQ (Freedom Fighters HeadQuarters)trying to find any evidence of eggman's existince. He cried every day. There was no peice anymore.

A.N.: If I get enough reviews i will make more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three:

washed away

The day when they found "egghead" tails asked to see him personally. Shadow and espio brought him in.. Tails' first question was, "Just who the fuck do you think you are?" "I don't even know how to answer that question myself anymore tails." Eggman replied. "In the process of fighting for world peace, when I was a kinder man of course, i must have... and I don't remeber how or when, I must have lost my sanity. I was driven only by my wish to gain power. When i killed sonic, I wasn't in my right mind." "THAT'S you're EXCUSE? MY BEST FREIND DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! DIDN'T YOU HAVE ANY CONSIDERATION FOR WHAT YOU WERE DOING?" "No, and I still don't." With that eggman pulled a small device out of his pocket."What are you doing? You can't leave! I won't LET you!" Eggman pushed a button on the device. suddenly, tails heard a tremendous amount of noise coming from the outer walls of FFHQ.

"Untill we meet again tails" eggman said. Tails tried to catch eggman, but eggman pulled a gun on him. then, one of the walls opened up to a street in the middle of station square, and eggman ran away as fast as he could."come back here!" tails yelled. but it was to late. eggman had already gotten lost in the crouds of people getting home from work. "This is a big city, tails. I don't know if we'll ever find him." shadow said. "Oh, i'll find him." tails replyed. "And when I do, the last thing he'll ever see is the dirt on the ground!". When shadow heard tails' voice, he knew it wasn't the same fox he had always known. Tails had grown cold from the waisted years of opportunitys.

Later on in tails office, he heard a lite knock at his door. "who is it" he called. "It's rouge, I just want to talk for a minute. Are you okay?" She couldn't stand to see the little kitsune sad like this. "No."tails replied. Rouge opened the door. "You know we'll catch him." She stepped towards his desk. "It'll just take time"she said."I don't have much time left. Little by little, my spirit is being washed away. I feel dead inside." rouge knew how tails felt. She remembered when she thought shadow died. The feeling came back. She felt like crying. "Tails, I know it can be a pain in the ass to lose someone, but sometimes you have to let go and move on. Every day doesn't have to be so tragic, just think about the good times you had with sonic."

a.n.'s If you did not play sonic adventure 2, you will not get the refrence in paragraph 3, so look it up.

This chapter is dedicated to my father. R.I.P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Is this love again?

"I know it hurts tails, but I think it's time you moved on and let go." Rouge said. Even though she was trying to cheer tails up, she just felt as though she was making things worse."Well, if you want to, we can go to my office, I have something for you."said the bat. When she got no response in return, she figured she'd leave. But when she got up, Tails got up to follow her. So, she led him four doors down from his office to hers. Tails saw rouges door. It was pink with a red handle. "But I thought your favorite color was purple." Tails said. "Amy painted the door. Just ignore it. I'm having it repainted next week." she unlocked the door and they went inside. "So' what's your suprise?" tails inquired. "well, eager, are we?' With that, Rouge grabbed tails' arm and pulled him towards her. The suprised look on tails' face gave rouge an ibfinite amount of joy. She put her hand on his cheek, and oulled him further into a kiss. Tails was shocked, but not displeased. He wrapped his arms around rouge's waist, pulling with a longing to be nearer to her.

* * *

In the room downstairs, Shadow and Silver heard a lot of noise coming from upstairs. "What are they doing up there?" silver asked. "I know what they are doing." shadow chuckled to him self. "What's so funny?" silver said. This made shadow laugh harder. "As if you didn't know?". Silver stared at shadow, A confused look on his face. "Oh. you're serious?" Shadow said. Silver nodded. Shadow looked around, and then whispered in silver's ear. Silver leaned back in his chair and asked, "What's that?" "Ohhh... never mind." shadow replied. "But I want to know" Shadow whispered in his ear again. "EWWW!" silver shouted. "What? I thought you did it with blaze all the time." "No. I didn't even know about it!" silver said. "well now you do." "I wish I didn't."

* * *

Rouge put her chest plate back on over her shirt. "Did you enjoy the suprise tails?" She turned around to see that tails had suprisingly passed out in the last two seconds. "Wow, he's got no stamina. Still, he's cute when he sleeps."

In tails' dream, he thought about his"suprise". He felt again rouge over top of him, kissing him. He remebered the sensation he got when the event was finished. He thought, "is this love again? The love I so depratly needed?"

A.N.: Silver is a clueless person.

I am not outright saying sex, but artistically expressing it. Get the picture? And, no, there will not be prolonged sex scenes in this story, got it fangirls?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Advice?

Tails awoke to see rouge sitting on her desk, as soon as he saw her his face turned beet red. "Mornin' sunshine." said rouge. "do you know that you have no stamina? Maybe you can go ask shadow for some pointers." "What are you talking about?" asked the little kitsune. "You know... you fell asleep directly after right?" "No, I meant with shadow." "oh, I used to go out with him, but that was years ago." said rouge. "OH... that's cool..."

Tails went downstairs to see shadow standing there, grinning. "Have fun sport?" shadow teased. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Relax, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell, you should be proud. You've become a man." "I want to ask you something shadow." "What is it?" "for one, could you never call me 'sport' again? and for two,... what did you do to keep rouge... you know... satisfied?" "Oh... Tails my friend, I have some things to teach you. come with me." said shadow. "OK."replied tails.

When tails went out later that day, he took rouge with him. "rouge... This is where I lost sonic." As they walked into the small clearing, they saw a small pile of dry, hard, mega-muck. But to tails surprise, the tombstone he had set up a year ago and never came back to, was gone. When they looked around them, they saw that a hole had been dug where the grave had been. "Hey, tails." they heard a weak voice whisper behind them. tails was afraid to turn around and look, afraid that he was hearing things. "Sonic? Is... is that really you?" "Yeah... It's me." Tails, assured that he wasn't crazy, turned around. He shouted with glee as he saw his best friend, sonic. "What happened to you?" "It's a long story, tails."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The long story

Sonic's face was covered in dirt. He looked like he was stuck forever in a state of mind- depression. Sonic looked at tails. They had both changed a lot since the "Event". as tails saw the change, he found that in his heart, the feelings had also changed. Rouge gave tails and sonic a minute to talk, and sonic began to tell his story. "That night, in the clearing, I was about to get hit by the beam, and the mega muck loosened up. I was just loose enough to get out of there. I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you in so long. I had to make sure that I could not be found by the real person trying to kill me. I have yet to find out who that is. All I know, and it surprises me that i am saying this , but eggman is innocent. he isn't advanced enough to build a death machine like that."

"sonic.." tails said."Sonic I... I never would have relised... Why would you wait so long.. Egg man went into hiding long ago." "I didn't know how to approach you with this." said the hedgehog. " I didn't know how you would react."

* * *

Sonic & tails will be forever freinds

A.N. sorry that one took so long and was so short. DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!


	7. Chapter 7

So, it looks like this is it. I may make a sequel to this, if I get the idea for one. I would just like to point out that this chappie is the ending note for this story. I have a new story I will be writing soon. I might give away a character of my next story if I get enough comments from people who really want it. Untill then, TTFN my freinds.


End file.
